Frutos
by Smithback
Summary: Walter Cunningham quiere ser por quien Louise sonría, y no importa cuánto tiempo le tome, trabajará hasta que sus esfuerzos den frutos .


**Frutos**

"...Me hubiera placido vivir cerca de una joven giganta,

Como a los pies de una reina un gato voluptuoso...

...Recorrer a mi gusto sus magníficas formas;

Arrastrarme en la pendiente de sus rodillas enormes,

Y a veces, en estío, cuando los soles malsanos,

Laxa, la hacen tenderse a través de la campiña,

Dormir despreocupadamente a la sombra de sus senos,

Como una plácida aldea al pie de una montaña."

La giganta, Charles Baudelaire (fragmento)

Dime que puedo abrir los ojos y verte más allá de mis sueños.

Dime que si abro los ojos estarás ahí sonriéndome y mirándome con algo más que desdén. Que algún día abrirás los ojos y sonreirás ante mi ser.

Sé que eres diferente. Siempre lo has demostrado. desde el primer día que te vi en la escuela fuiste diferente. Eras la causa por la cual quería seguir asistiendo. Era el más dispar entre todos. Lo sabía, lo sentía. No entraba, no cabía; no me adaptaba a los demás niños. Probablemente fue esa la razón por la que me atraías, creía que de una manera similar tú no pintabas ahí. Eras de una manera diferente, madura para los demás niños. Sabías leer y pensar. Una enorme diferencia en esos pequeños pueblos. Éramos a nuestra manera, sandías queriendo vivir entre limones...

Yo era maduro de una manera diferente. No sabía leer, entendía poco sobre lo que los diarios reportaban, pero conocía como tú lo hacías,a esas letras, el esfuerzo de vivir. De trabajar para comer.

Veía pasar tus suaves dedos por las palabras; aun a esa tierna edad deseaba saber cómo sentían esas letras el tener tan cerca tus manos.

Gracias a ti, conocí otro tipo de hambre, otro tipo de sed. Hambre de ti, sed de conocer.

Era también infantil, en un inicio mi sed de saber era para poder hablar contigo, para que me advirtieras y no vieras lo mismo que todos veían, a otro pobre Cunningham, otro marginado ignorante.

Pero cambié, maduré, no me atrevo a decir que me transformé, ya que aún ahora me siento inadecuado al mundo. La verdad es que mi interés en las letras y la organización de las cosas crecieron a la par que trepábamos por el mundo, y al tiempo que florecía mi interés por ti.

Tenía miedo de hablarte, de decir alguna tontería. Cada vez que leía algo pensaba en ti, imaginaba como podría yo decir algo inteligente, algo que llamase tu atención; se me antojaba que me mirabas con interés y admiración. Y así, poco a poco nos acercaríamos, alimentaríamos esa hambre de saber el uno con el otro.

Pero era demasiado tímido, demasiado inseguro para comenzar a hablar. Mi estómago se contraía, agitaba y quería salir corriendo con solo pensar en el estar cerca de ti.

Veía más con tristeza que envidia a ese otro niño, Dill, con el que hablabas de libros y obras de teatro. Dudaba de mí mismo. Dudaba si algún día tendría la oportunidad de hablar con tanta libertad contigo.

Regresaba a trabajar al campo con una amargura en mí ser. A mi tierna edad ya mis manos sabían cómo recoger la hierba, como levantar y recoger los frutos, lo que dejaba libre a mi mente para que divagase entre las más dulces fantasías y los más espinosos pensamientos. Ideas, conversaciones, sueños y confesiones eran repetidas en mi mente, Aveces cambiaban, Aveces crecían y otras morían. Pero tú eras la flor en cada una de ellas; el fruto más dulce que calmaría toda mi hambre.

Buscaba tu mirada, pero sin siquiera saber cómo reaccionar si algún día me la regresabas.

No fue nada fácil llegar hasta un siguiente grado de escuela durante épocas tan decadentes; la educación era un lujo inútil. Fuimos unos de los poquísimos niños que prosperó en los estudios. Tú no sorprendiste a nadie, pero seguro yo sí. Nadie se esperaba que un Cunningham hiciese algo de su vida, algo diferente a un hierbajo que se arrastraría por siempre en la tierra. Pero fuiste tú el alimento que me hizo trepar y desarrollar.

Nuestros caminos y necesidades nos llevaron por caminos diferentes, tu a ser una escritora, yo un ingeniero agricultor. ¿Cómo las letras y las raíces se podrían unir? Era yo el eterno árbol con las ramas tratando de abrazar al inaccesible sol, pero igualmente alimentándose de su calor.

Había perdido toda esperanza de volver a encontrarte. De saber de ti, a pesar de que te seguía como una hoja persigue al sol; leía tus columnas en el periódico y tus libros. No era fácil, usabas un seudónimo para poder escribir, una mujer escribiendo en esos días era aún una rareza. Pero eras tan maravillosa que cuando te revelaste, solo los tontos se opusieron a tu género. Eras única entre las letras.

Me gusta pensar que todo vuelve a la tierra, a las raíces y ahí fue donde nos encontramos, en nuestra tierra natal; en una celebración de la fundación del pueblo. Fuiste una invitada importante, yo fui por compromiso. Pero ahí estabas. Tan radiante como la primera vez que te vi.

Y lo hiciste, me sonreíste. Al principio con duda, no me reconocías del todo; pero después con verdadera alegría, me reconociste.

"Walter Cunningham, ¿me recuerdas?" preguntaste. Mi cuerpo gritó pero yo dije en voz baja, "Jean Louise Finch ,Scout, Claro que sí." Tu sonrisa se extendió al igual que mis deseos de tocarte.

"escuché que diste una conferencia sobre un nuevo método de riego, en Colorado. Yo también estaba ahí, me hubiera gustado pasar a saludarte, pero estaba muy ocupada."

Mi corazón estaba a punto de saltarte encima como planta carnívora. Yo también sabía que estabas ahí, mis noches en ese lugar no pudieron haber sido más dulces con solo saberte en el mismo pueblo, solo ahora esa idea se ha vuelto miel de oro. 'Pensabas en mi'. Repite mi ser una y otra vez.

"¿te gustaría hablar un rato, cuando esto acabe?" Dijiste, señalando la tarima detrás de ti.

"Si, por supuesto"

Estás seguro de que sonaste como si tuvieras diez años.

Y mi querida irradiación con nombre de mujer vuelve a sonreír y estás seguro de que el sol está hecho de letras y que iluminará siempre tus campos.

*Notas de Smithback

Matar un ruiseñor de Harper Lee... es una historia que me ha hecho soñar, llorar y emocionarme. De verdad me hubiera gustado mucho escribir algo mucho más serio o reflexivo de ésta profunda historia, pero me gustó bastante como quedó. Gracias por leer y por dejarme su opinión,

.

¿Te interesa perder el tiempo?

¿Te gustan los juegos de rol, discusiones sobre libros, y fanfics en general? Todo acompañado de un buen café…

te invito a éste magnífico foro

www cafesph foroactivo mx,

o

southparkhispano

Frutos

Walter Cunningham quiere ser por quien Louise sonría, y no importa cuánto tiempo le tome, trabajará hasta que sus esfuerzos den frutos

.


End file.
